These Feelings
by musicalfreak86
Summary: Elphaba wakes Galinda up in the middle of the night to show her something she'd learned, but she discovers something she wasn't expecting. Gelphie


**A/N: This is my first ever story here, so please be nice and tolerate me!**

**I do not own Wicked.**

"Galinda"

Galinda stirred in her sleep, but didn't awaken. Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her harder. Galinda started and rolled over to look at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's only you," she muttered, half-asleep and made to return to her happy slumber. But Elphaba grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her upright.

"I want to show you something," Elphaba muttered, half carrying, half dragging her friend out of her bed. She led her down the stairs and out the door to the lawn, amongst vehement protests from Galinda.

"Elphie? What are we doing out here?" she asked, more awake now that she had realized there was a possibility of getting caught and reported to Madame Morrible. And also that Elphie had brought her...broomstick?

"We'll be fine," Elphaba muttered, now concentrating on the broomstick laying on the ground before her. She appeared to be muttering something, but what, Galinda couldn't quite say.

Suddenly, the broomstick levitated a few feet above the dewy grass. Galinda gasped and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Elphie, you didn't tell me you'd learned levitation!" she giggled happily and hugged Elphaba, who stiffened at the touch.

She patted Galinda lightly on the head, amused by how fast her emotions could change. She pulled away quickly, swinging her leg over the handle of the broom.

"Come on then," she said, gesturing for Galinda to get on behind her. "I didn't bring you here just to show you a magic trick. I want to show you something else."

Galinda looked nervous, and it took a lot of prompting from Elphaba to get her on the broom.

When she finally decided to cooperate, Elphaba began willing the broom to rise.

Galinda gasped and clutched Elphaba tightly around her waist, causing her to jump, making her concentration on the broom falter. They dropped a few feet, and Galinda cried out, grabbing Elphaba tighter.

Elphaba managed to steady the broom, but her mind reeled. Galinda's arms wrapped so closely around her waist made thoughts that had never crossed her mind suddenly pop up. This wasn't right, and it was completely new. Why was she feeling this way? Galinda being so close made her tingle with something she had never felt before. She hadn't even thought about her roommate this way before.

Elphaba couldn't place the feeling. It was new to her, something that she hadn't felt much before. Something she knew she had seen other people feel, but had never felt herself, and didn't think that anyone had ever felt for her.

Elphaba was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the dark storm clouds beginning to cover the originally clear starry night sky. That is, until Galinda poked her in the side.

Elphaba jumped and gasped, taking a hand off the broom handle to clutch her side. She immediately regretted it, as the broom swerved dangerously, once more making Galinda grasp her waist.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed, after righting the broom for the third time.

"It's gonna rain," Galinda murmured into her back.

Terrified, Elphaba looked up. Sure enough, dark, heavy clouds had covered the moon and stars. Unable to think straight, she hung there, stupidly staring for a few moments before coming to her sensed and swooping around to head back the way they had come.

High-strung Galinda shrieked as they sped off and the first drops of rain began falling. Elphaba hissed in pain as a few made contact with bare skin, but for the most part, she was well covered.

They made a not-so-neat landing in the damp grass of the school courtyard, tumbling off the broom in an unsightly heap.

Elphaba was the first one up, shaking herself from Galinda's grip and sprinting towards the building. When she got there, she didn't waste a minute getting inside and heading up to the room.

It was a few minutes later that a thoroughly soaked and enraged Galinda came stomping into the room to find a dry and already changed Elphaba sitting on her bed.

"What were you thinking?" she fumed, making her way noisily to the closet they shared. "Dragging me out of my nice warm bed in the middle of the night only to be terrified and soaked! Then you dump me on the ground and leave me to come running up here and-" She stopped, realizing finally that Elphaba was ignoring her and examining her arm instead. "What are you doing?"

Galinda moved closer to Elphaba's bed and sucked in her breath at the sight of several marks that looked suspiciously like burns.

"What is that?" she reached out and grabbed her arm to examine it. She ran a finger over the spots, stopping when Elphaba flinched. "You little idiot, how did you manage to do that to yourself?"

Elphaba pulled her arm back, glaring at Galinda. "I happen to have done this trying to show you something fun." When Galinda looked puzzled, Elphaba sighed and continued.

"Ever since I was little, I've had some sort of...allergy I suppose you could call it...to water. If it comes in contact with my skin, this happens." She held out her arm while rummaging in the stuff by her bed.

She finally emerged with one of her containers of oil that Galinda had seen her use. Opening it, she rubbed a little on the spots, which immediately stopped stinging. "I don't know why it happens. Just another weird thing about me I suppose," she sighed, closing the oil and returning it to it's proper place.

Galinda, startled by the idea of someone being allergic to water of all things, made her way slowly to the bathroom to dry off and change. She thought about what Elphie had told her. 'Allergic to water, I wonder what that's like', she thought as she ran the towel over her body. Being unable to come in contact with water, for her, would probably be about the most terrible thing that could ever happen. She couldn't live without it. Having to give up so much...she shuddered at the thought. No warm baths after a long day, no cool water to drink after being outside for a long time. It would be like hell.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts when Elphie dropped something in the main room. Galinda, feeling strangely like she had just woken up from a nightmare, quickly pulled her nightgown over her head and returned to the other room.

Elphaba was leaning over the edge of the bed, picking up the textbook she had dropped. She sat up and smiled faintly when Galinda returned to the room.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Galinda announced, collapsing ungracefully onto her bed. Elphaba chuckled.

"You do that. I can't sleep, tonight's been too busy," but she reached over and dimmed the lights a little so that it woudn't bother Galinda.

Galinda rolled over, but was soon right back up when she remembered something. She walked over to Elphaba's bed and gave the surprised girl a big hug. She could feel her stiffen again, just as she had earlier that night, but she didn't let go.

"Thank-you for tonight. Even thought it did end up raining, it was fun. I would be happy to do it again sometime," she said, finally feeling Elphaba relax a little and return the hug, even if it was slightly.

"Your welcome."

Galinda pulled away and grinned at Elphaba, before returning to her own bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight Elphie."

"'Night Galinda."

Soon, Galinda was back to her happy slumber, but Elphaba would not sleep. She would lie awake, alternating between contemplating her feelings, sneaking glances at the frilly pink bed's occupant, and wondering where 'Elphie' had come from. Maybe these feelings weren't such a bad thing after all...


End file.
